1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for determining blood oxygenation using a mobile communication device. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to determining blood oxygenation from images captured using a camera on a portable electronic device.
2. Introduction
Presently, mobile communication device users can engage in active lifestyle activities and may desire to obtain corresponding heath metrics, such as their blood oxygen level. The ability to easily obtain key health metrics provides users with the ability to monitor their health and fitness. Tracking and monitoring data like distance, speed, caloric burn, heart rate, and other key measurements can help users achieve their health and fitness goals. For example, pulse oximeter sensors can be used to measure blood oxygen levels, such as SpO2 as the percent of oxygen in blood for users with active lifestyles. Pulse oximeter sensors are also useful for patients with respiratory or cardiac issues and useful for athletes whose oxygen levels may decrease at high altitudes and/or with intense exercise. Most sensors require the use of Light Emitting Diode (LED) and infrared (IR) light sources and are not easy to integrate into existing mobile communication devices because such integration requires extensive hardware changes to the devices.
A pulse oximeter sensor can use red and infrared light to determine a heart rate for a user. As the user's heart pumps blood, a corresponding pulse distends blood-transporting capillaries, such as arteries and arterioles, in the subcutaneous tissue of the user. A corresponding change in volume can be detected by illuminating the skin with, for example, red and infrared light emitting diodes and then measuring the amount of light that is transmitted or reflected by use of a photodiode.
Unfortunately, present pulse oximeter sensors do not always meet all end user requirements in all application settings. At the very least, such devices require a user to maintain, keep powered, and carry about an additional device along with their other portable devices, such along with their cellular phone. This can lead to unwanted surprises regarding the unpowered status of the device during a time of need and/or the unavailability of the device during a time of need because the end user has not included the device amongst the items that the end user carries about. Furthermore, existing pulse oximeter sensors require additional hardware, such as an infrared light source and cannot be integrated within existing mobile communication devices without extensive hardware modifications.
Thus, there is a need for method and apparatus that determines blood oxygenation using a mobile communication device.